Tales After The Fourth
by pinkyXstary
Summary: Leon&Claire fic, new adventures, new enemies, new romance.


There was a huge shift all around him, an incredible pressure slamming into him and into the moving wall he was embedded in. He felt the weight of the mindless overgrown corpse press down on him, forcing the air from his lungs, and it took all he had to force one hand up to his face to cup it over his mouth as the rusty blunt chainsaw tore away at the warm soft tissue of his neck. He fought against it letting out an almighty cry of pain, tears streaming down his blood soaked face, the smell of petrol and blood growing ever more potent. And then, darkness.

Leon awoke in a cold sweat, panting, shivering. It was just a dream, the same dream he'd had every night for weeks now, But why?

The incidental nightmare that changed Leon's life forever was still haunting him. Not Racoon city, But the incident located in a remote European village involving the mindless brainwashing of the innocent villagers that once lived peacefully there. A once worshiped and honoured man named Saladar, took advantage of the innocent inhabitants and used them in his power to take his brainwashing world wide.

Leon shook his head as he placed his feet against the cold shiny flooring beside his bed. He looked around him before heading towards the bathroom, shifting his aching, drained body slowly towards the door, before turning on the tap.

Cold water splashed against the tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he looked at the expressionless figure staring back at him in the mirror. He ran the last few seconds of his dream over and over in his head, like a broken VCR.

It was still so real to him, every night; waking up thinking he was living the nightmare once again.

He examined his facial features closely as his reflection did the same, paying close attention to every scar, crease and wrinkle. He wasn't the same man he used to be, something had changed about him. He brushed back the light brown bangs that fell in front of his crystal blue gaze and sighed. Nothing was different on the outside, but on the inside something had left its mark.

Leon paused for a moment before heading back towards his dingy little sleeping chamber.

He stopped just outside of Claire's room, the door was slightly ajar, not enough to squeeze through, but enough to look through and get a good view of everything inside.

Claire's room gave of warmth through the small opening in the door, and a sweet smelling fragrance that Leon could only identify as Claire's scent. He pressed himself closer towards the opening, resting his clammy hands against the rough, wooden door frame.

Claire was lying in bed sleeping deeply, covered only by a single sheet in her lonely double bed. Leon watched her closely, examining every little detail about her, the way she softly breathed, to the way she would quietly moan in her sleep. He looked at her face, bright under the moons gaze, it was almost angelic, the closest thing to perfect he'd ever seen. Her lips were slightly parted as she smiled softly and sighed, her hair, silky and soft loosely pulled back from her face, with a few strands falling in front of her eyes. She was beautiful.

Leon continued to observe her for a few more seconds, and then made his way towards his own room. He lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about the dreams, and Claire.

Leon awoke the next morning with heavy, tired eyes. He glanced towards the window through a blurred vision and could just about make out that it was cold, windy and pissing down with rain. He sighed closing his eyes gently again, he lay there still only for a few seconds taking in the soothing sound the rain made as it hit the window viciously from the outside. He knew he'd have to get up at some point, but right now, he just wanted to stay where he was, relaxed and not a care in the world.

His relaxation was soon broken by the heavy, shuffling footsteps of Claire heading towards the bathroom. He didn't even know what time it was, Leon turned to his left side and placed one tired clammy hand on top of his alarm clock, he turned it slowly, making it more of an effort than what it needed to be. He froze, his gaze fixed on the blinking red numbers in front of his crystal blue gaze "8:45 SHIT! Claire we're late!" The young woman simply replied with a low moaning groan, but by this point the young man was already running around his cold dark room with various items of clothing clutched in his hands.

"What's all the rush?" yawned Claire slowly stepping into his room. "The meeting! We're late for the meeting!" cried Leon in a desperate panic to be ready before 8:50, 'not gonna happen!' he thought to himself. "Calm down big guy, clocks went back an hour last night remember? It's only 7:45 you big douffus!" Leon paused for a moment, blankly staring at the young girl who had a rapidly growing grin on her face, she was right, and he felt as though he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him as he let a small girlish giggle escape his dry lips. Claire tried to suppress the humorous laugh that was about to escape from her mouth, but it was no good, within seconds she was laughing at the young man and could see his pale exhausted face was turning a very bright shade of red indeed!


End file.
